Is it real? (SasuSaku)
by sSmile
Summary: Една история, в която си на границата между реалност и сън... Когато знаеш, че нищо не е сигурно...
1. Chapter 1

„... Защото любовта не се намира... Тя е вътре в нас от началото до самия край... Трябва само да съживим малката искра огън в сърцата си..."

„Къде съм...?"

Седях насред нищото. Бях загубен. Звуците далечни и заглъхнали ме караха да се озъртам наоколо. Единствено ускореното ми дишане отекваше из мрака. Сърцето ми забавяше ритъма си, докато достигна до онази приспивна меланхоличност, която сякаш няма край. Това ми даваше отговорът на един единствен въпрос. Аз бях жив. Сведох главата си. В една от отпуснатите си ръце, покрити с драскотини и кръв, държах меча си. И макар навсякъде да се стелеше тъмнина, дръжката на оръжието проблясваше едва забележимо. Краката ми потреперваха от огромната умора. Нямаше значение. Противно на това, че у мен липсваха каквито и да е било емоции, устните ми се извиха в студена, садистична усмивка. Дори да не знаех какво се бе случило с мен, дори това, че бях останал съвсем сам, че не бях сигурен как ще продължа живота си, аз бях успял. Всичко друго губеше смисъла си.

Краката ми не издържаха на напрежението. Паднах на колене и останах да седя там, отдаден на споменът, който промени всичко. Настоящето, бъдещето, самия мен...

Трепнах, когато нечия топла ръка докосна рамото ми. Рязко се изправих и се обърнах, насочвайки меча си към светлата, открояваща се фигура, стояща зад мен. Вглеждайки се по-добре в изплашените зелени очи, които ме наблюдаваха, отпуснах ръката си, а оръжието се изплъзна измежду пръстите ми. Не помръднах, когато звукът при допира на метала със земята се превърна в жертва на ехото. Стоях и я гледах, сякаш се опитвах да повярвам на глупаво скроена шега. Тя беше на две крачки разстояние. Бялата й ефирна рокля сякаш светеше като светулка, загубила се в мрака. Детското й лице не беше променено. Все същото безобидно, наивно... Дългата розова коса се спускаше игриво по раменете й и стигаше чак го кръста.

Неочакваният ми смях я накара трепне и да пристъпи назад. Приличаше ми на беззащитно бяло зайче, чието сърце щеше да изкочи от уплаха при всеки звук и движение.

- Сакура... - въздъхнах, след което седнах на странно черния под и се отпуснах назад.Очите ми шареха горе по въображаемия таван, който така и не виждах. Имах чувството, че се намирам в странна кутия, чиито стени създават илюзията, че пространството е огромно, а всъщност е точно обратното. Как ли бях попаднал тук? Ами тя? Обърнах бавно главата си настрани към мястото, където допреди секунди седеше Сакура, но от нея нямаше и помен. Нямаше да я търся. Бях твърде изтощен, за да се занимавам с глупости. Възвърнах отново предишното си положение и се стреснах, когато осъзнах, че девойката се бе надвесила над мен. Люпопитните й очи кротко наблюдаваха удивеното ми лице. Как се беше приближила до такава степен, а аз не я бях забелязал?! При други обстоятелства, можех най-спокойно да бъда убит. Нима не можех да усещам чакра?! Изправих се и пристъпих към нея.

- Как го направи?! – попитах я. Не получих отговор. – Кажи ми, Сакура! – настоявах, но и този път тя мълчеше. Премигах неразбиращо, когато тя ми се усмихна. Видях как протяга ръката си към нищото и за мое огромно стъписване, обстановката започна да се променя. При всеки неин „допир" мракът се заменяше с пъстри цветове и след по-малко от минута, двамата се намирахме на слънчева обширна поляна. По синьото небе плуваха вълнисти бели облачета. Лекият вятър подканваше тревичките и листата по дърветата да запеят до съвършенство синхронизираната си мелодия.Слънчевите лъчи ярко светеха, но аз не усещах топлината им. Погледнах Сакура. Тя бе затворила очите си, протегнала ръце настрани като волна птица, която всеки миг ще полети. Роклята й образуваше вълни, вятърът подхващаше косата й и се заиграваше с нея. Но... Аз не го усещах. Дрехите ми стояха неподвижни. Навярно това бе доказателство, че всичко е просто една илюзия и нищо повече. Нима и Сакура не съществуваше? Нима бе плод на въображението ми? Приближих се до нея и се опитах да докосна ръката й. Както и предполагах, не успях. Дланта ми премина през нейната.

- Ти не съществуваш? – продумах объркан. Девойката ме погледна и, надигайки се на пръсти, прошепна.

- Не аз не съществувам, а ти... – след което изчезна, оставяйки блещукащи прашинки след себе си.

Отворих очи. Огледах се. Бях заспал, облегнат на едно дърво, чиито клони се разпростираха високо горе. Повдигнах дланта си и докоснах земята, тревата... Поех дълбоко въздух, за да изпълня дробовете си с аромата на отиващото си лято. В един миг всичко оживя, зашумоля, карайки ме да се чувствам жив. Очите ми обходиха местността, но освен мен, нямаше никой друг.

- Просто сън... – прошепнах, след което се надигнах и изтупах полепналите по мен борови иглички. Все още имах кръв по краката и дрехите си, а мечът като мой верен спътник висеше, закачен на гърба ми. Вдигнах погледа си към яркото слънце, чиито лъчи галеха студеното ми лице.

„Не аз не съществувам, а ти..."

Отърсих се от споменът, който с упоритото си постоянство ми напомняше за себе си, сложих ръце в джобовете си и тръгнах по широкият каменист път. Прибирах се у дома. След всичките тези години. Вървях, а в съзнанието ми изникваха и си отиваха картини, някои ,от които, помнех и до най-малкия детайл. Ненужно... В това се превърна всичко. Спрях, когато пред мен се извисиха портите на Коноха. Поседях секунда-две. За първи път се колебаех. Това ли бе животът ми? Бях ли готов да се върна?

- Хей, ти ! – дрезгавият глас на единия от пазачите ме възвърна в реалността. Погледнах го. На лицето му се изписаха поредица от емоции. Първо безразличие, после стъписване, страх, объркване...

- С-саске Учиха?! – продума той, но аз не му отвърнах. Просто минах покрай него, смесвайки се с тълпата селяни. Някои от тях се обръщаха след мен, сочеха ме, долавях шепота им. Устните ми се извиха в едва забележима усмивка. Коноха все пак си оставаше моят дом...


	2. Chapter 2

- С-сакура-чан... – проплака Наруто, когато още един дебел том бе стоварен в ръцете му. След като получи гневен поглед от своята съотборничка, той реши да не говори в следващия един час. От здравословни съображения, разбира се. Понякога да си спечелиш яда на една Харуно, не беше най- оптималното решение, което можеше да се предприеме.

Що се отнасяше до външният вид на момчето - може би единствено височината и фигурата му издаваха неговата възраст. Лицето нямаше да е същото, ако на него не се открояваха тези сини, изпълнени с живот и искри очи. Усмивката поразяваше със своята невинност и детско излъчване. Погледът му загрижено следеше Сакура, която попълваше някакъв списък, отбелязваше, задраскваше, мърмореше си тихо, след което отиваше до рафта с книги и търсеше необходимите. Когато ги намереше, безцеремонно ги връчваше на Наруто, който от своя страна полагаше огромни усилия да запази равновесие. Двамата се намираха в библиотеката на Коноха и извършваха поръчката на Тсунаде. Нямаше много хора, тъй като бе събота сутрин и повечето от селяните си почиваха. Но за най-умното кунойчи, в което се бе превърнала наследничката на Харуно, нямаше отдих. Нито сега, нито в следващите няколко месеца. В навечерието на война не бе предвиден спокоен сън. Сакура бе достатъчно зряла, за да осъзнае това. От хленчещо момиченце, се бе превърнала в хладнокръвна, старателна и силна жена. Думите „не мога" и „не" не съществуваха вече в речника й. С нейното съзряване, сърцето и съзнанието й отдавна бяха изхвърлили ненужните спомени. Миговете на слабост и наивност. Денят, в който тя седеше на пътя, трепереща със замъглени от сълзи очи... Часът, в който викаше колкото сили има, опитвайки се да спаси погубеното. Минутата, когато изрече думите, изразяващи всяко чувство, всяка сълза и усмивка, шепотът на разбитото й сърце... Секундата, когато до слуха и стигна онази студена, безчувствена благодарност... Когато мракът притъпи всяка картина, оставяйки след себе си бледото лице и празните черни очи, превръщайки ги в чужди и далечни. Събуждайки се, лежаща на пейката, Сакура се пробуди от нереалните мечти, които я погубваха толкова много години... Реалността ясно я разтърси. И всичко се промени.

- Ела. – каза тя сериозно, след което двамата съотборници се отправиха към офиса на хокагето.

Вдигайки качулката на главата си, за да не привличам толкова много досадни погледи, продължих да навлизам в града. Чак сега умората натежа и болката от раните ми се усили. Както и очаквах бях прекалил с Чидори, но за мой късмет все още можех да ходя. Не бях ял от дни и вече усещах слабостта в стомаха си. Упорито се борех да не припадна и да се задържа на крака в следващите 1-2 часа. Имаше някои неща, които трябваше да свърша. Преди всичко да се добера до хокагето. Наказания, разправии... не ми пукаше особено какво от тези неща следваше. Бях изпълнил желанието си и това ми стигаше.

- С-сакура – чан... не може ли съвсем малко да забавим темпото?

- Баака...! Знаеш, че нямаме време, а има още куп неща за изпълняване.

Заковах на място, когато чух познатите гласове на бившите си съотборници. Наруто и Сакура ме задминаха от двете ми страни, но не ме забелязаха. Стоях и ги гледах как се отдалечават. Дали най-накрая бяха намерили целта на живота си? Дали бяха започнали това, което отдавна трябваше да направят? А именно – бяха ли се отказали от мен? И все пак, това не ме засягаше. Те водеха техния живот, аз – моя.

Рязко погледнах към небето, когато черни облаци закриха слънцето. Какво се случваше?! Странен студ пропълзя по тялото ми и не след дълго, аз виждах горещия си дъх, излизащ през устните ми. Активирах Шарингана си незабавно, щом странна гъста мъгла започна да заличава близките сгради. Присвих очи и се фокусирах върху бившите си съотборници. Двамата продължаваха да вървят напред сякаш нищо не се случваше. Нима това бе нормално? Така или иначе, бях твърде слаб, за да предприема нещо. Ето защо просто ги последвах. Забелязах знаците на раменете им. Вече бяха АНБУ, а дори не правеха опит да разберат какво става? Бяха ли толкова глупави и лекомислени!? Примижах, щом усетих странно движение наоколо. С невероятна бързина хвърлих кунай и отбих този, който щеше да улучи Наруто точно в тила. Но дори и сега, съотборникът ми не реагира. Стиснах зъби, за да устоя на умората и болката в краката си и се затичах напред. Грубо хванах рамото на приятеля си и изкрещях в лицето му.

- Тъпако, не виждаш ли какво става?! Съвсем ли си си загубил разсъдъка?! АНБУ си ЗА БОГА! ЗАЩО НЕ ПРЕДПРИЕМАШ НИЩО?! ВИНАГИ ЛИ ТРЯБВА ДА ТИ ПАЗЯ ГЪРБА?! Агх... – изсумях нервно, след което отблъснах потресения Наруто настрани, а на мястото, където преди седеше той, се забиха няколко ножа.

- С-саске?! – чак сега русокосото момче проговори, а невярващите му очи се впиха в мен. – Т-ти... върна се?!

- Защитавай се, глупако! – извиках му в отговор, докато тичах към Сакура, която бе неподвижна. Беше с гръб към мен и аз не можех да преценя дали бе ранена, или не.

„Защо, мамка му, се случва това?!"

С едно движение извадих меча си, когато две нинжди, със скрити под маските лица, ми препречиха пътя. Зад гърба си още чувах гласа на стария си съотборник, който продължаваше да изговаря името ми. А на няколко крачки пред мен, Сакура седеше без да помръдва, с наведена глава. Въздъхнах и затворих очи, опитвайки се да успокоя обърканото си съзнание. Как щях да защитавам всички?! И кога въобще взех решението да ги пазя... Те вече не бяха от моя отбор, не им дължах нищо.

- Подяволите – изръмжах, след което нападнах нинджите. Не бяха изминали и пет минути, когато един от тях падна в краката ми мъртъв. Рязко се обърнах, щом викът на приятеля ми се разнесе наоколо. Виждайки гледката пред себе си, омразата в мен надделя. Наруто наблюдаваше ръцете си, покрити с кръв, лицето му бе пребледняло като платно, а от корема му стърчеше сабя. Имах чувството, че денят се превърна в нощ. Тъмна, убийствено студена, умопомрачаваща. Тялото ми се разтрепери, но не от слабост, а от гняв. Силите, които нахлуха във всяка частичка от него не можеха да се сравняват с нищо друго. Не разбрах кога бях стигнал до непознатия си враг нито кога той бе насечен, мъртъв. Обърнах се към Узумаки, който лежеше на земята полу-жив. Чувах забавящите му се хрипове. Давеше се, борейки се за глътка въздух, но не бе способен да я поеме.

Дори сега, когато бях тук... не успях да помогна. Изпепеляващият огън в мен изчезна така, като се бе появил. Не последва нищо. Никакво усещане, никакво чувство. Просто празнота. Топлата ръка на Сакура докосна рамото ми. Точно това движение ми бе някак познато. Вдигнах погледа си и срещнах две весели очи. Зелени емералди, излъчващи топлина, спокойствие. Два скъпоценни камъка, толкова силно раличаващи се от реалността. Не ги разбирах. Не разбирах защо на лицето й сияеше усмивка. Сакура се смееше, когато целият свят около нея плачеше.

„Ти..."

Шепотът й достигна до мен. Мечът се изплъзна от ръката ми, а умората надделя над всичко останало.

„трябва да знаеш..."

Свлякох се на колене, без да мога да откъсна погледа си от нейния. Всичко друго се размазваше, изчезваше.

„...кога да се събудиш!"

Очите ми се затвориха и всичко замря.


	3. Chapter 3

- Б-бабче… Ти... ти не можеш да ми забраниш точно _това _сега! – Неувереният глас на Наруто се усилваше с всяка изказана дума, докато най-накрая той направо викаше в лицето на Хокагето. – Не може да си толкова жестока! Хайде, пусни ме! Трябва да го видя! – Младежът отскочи стреснато назад, когато Тсунаде се изправи рязко от мястото си и, като отпусна тежко ръцете си на повърхността на голямото дървено бюро пред себе си, така, че то изскърца тихо, изсъска.

- Не смей да ми говориш с такъв тон, хлапе! – очите на жената се присвиха – Не забравяй в къде се намираш И ОЩЕ ПОВЕЧЕ – ЗНАЙ СИ МЯСТОТО! Колко пъти да ти повтарям да не ме наричаш по този начин! Казах ти вече решението си и няма да го променя! А сега, марш оттук! И да не съм те видяла до края на деня! – С тежка въздишка Тсунаде седна обратно на удобния стол. Тя проследи с поглед Наруто, който с бавни стъпки и клюмнала глава излезе от стаята.

- Това момче... – промърмори тя тихо, след което взе папката с надпис „В неизвестност", която бе разглеждала по-рано тази сутрин и я отвори. На първата страница с големи, подчертани букви бе изписано името „Учиха Саске". С лека усмивка Хокагето хвана един от маркетите, поставени до нея и го задраска. Кой да предположи, че Учиха ще бъде намерен в безсъзнание на централния площад?

Отворих очи. Силната дневна светлина ги подразни и ме накара да примижа. Всичко наоколо бе бяло.

„Сънувам ли и този път?"

Да, това бе първата ми мисъл. Не дали съм жив, не къде се намирам, а дали случващото се около мен този път бе реалност. Нямаше как да съм абсолютно сигурен, но поне се надявах. Живеех в два свята, напълно различни един от друг и все пак толкова еднакви, че не знаех къде е границата между тях. Отместих, макар и трудно, главата си настрани. Част от мен се успокои, когато разбрах, че съм в болницата на Коноха. Значи все пак бях припаднал някъде там... И Наруто беше жив. Тъпакът все още можеше да дрънка как един ден ще стане Хокаге, както и да се прославя из селото със своите геройства. Лека усмивка, породена от баналната картинка, се прокрадна по лицето ми, но болката в тялото ми я заличи напълно. До такава степен нямах сили, че ми трябваше огромна концентрация, за да помръдна пръстите на ръката си. Навярно не бяха пропуснали да ми отнемат малкото чакра, която ми бе останала. Бях уморен и, тъй като за момента не можех да сторя нищо, оставих клепачите си да натежат и да се притворят напълно. За момент бе толкова тихо и спокойно, че слухът ми долавяше единствено развномерните удари на съцето ми. Дълбокото ми дишане ме унасяше. Леко проскърцване на вратата прогони съня, който така силно ме зовеше.Чух тихи стъпки да сноват из стаята. Имаше някого. Може би някой от медиците, не бях сигурен. Новодошлият отвори прозореца и чист, свеж въздух навлезе в помещението. Настъпи тишина. Не се решавах да погледна какво се случваше. Непознатият бе до леглото ми. Усещах присъствието му близо до себе си. Трепнах съвсем леко, щом нечия длан докосна челото ми. Беше хладка, нежна. Да, наистина бе някоя от сестрите. Няколко секунди по-късно останах сам. Чак, когато вратата отново се затвори, отворих очи. На перваза бе поставена ваза. А в нея – няколко цветя с бели като сняг листа.

„Сакура..."


	4. Chapter 4

Сакура свали бялата престилка от себе си и грижовно я постави в шкафчето си. Както всеки свободен от мисии ден, девойката бе в болницата и изпълняваше задълженията си като един от най-добрите медици в селото. Момичето с часове прекарваше в библиотеката, изучавайки тънкостите на всевъзможните видове отрови, а после прилагаше наученото. Така, уменията й достигаха тези на своята учителка – Тсунаде. Преди години Сакура си беше поставила цел и сега я беше постигнала. Всеки медик из страната знаеше името й и гледаше на нея с уважение. Девойката разпусна дългата си коса. След това, свали белите пантофки, специално дадени на медицинския екип, и обу сандалите си. Най-накрая можеше да се прибере у дома. Сакура излезе навън, опитвайки се да държи мислите си концентрирани в това какво трябваше да свърши днес.

„Първо трябва да напазарувам..."

Наруто се бе подрпял на едно от дърветата срещу входа на болницата. Замисленият му поглед попадна върху една позната фигура. На лицето му мигновенно грейна широка усмивка.

„След това да се отбия при Ино..."

Младежът се затича към приятелката си, но в този момент три хлапета препречиха пътя му.

- Конохамару... – продума Наруто нервно, поставяйки ръката си на тила. – Виж, приятел... Имам малко работа точно сега и...

- НЕ! Никъде няма да ходиш! Обеща да ме научиш на нова техника, а оттогава изминаха две седмици ! ДВЕ! – Дребното хлапе забучваше пръста си в гърдите на Узумаки, който виновно се подхилкваше.

- Конохамару,... аз наистина трябва да вървя. Ще те науча, просто не е точното време за това сега...

„Трябва да изчистя и да оправя... Вкъщи сигурно е хаос"

Осъзнавайки, че няма друг избор, Наруто събра ръцете си, след което извика.

- Kage bunshin no jutsu!

На секундата до него изникна негов двойник.

- Ето, Конохамару, вече има кой да те обучава! А сега, трябва да вървя! – Без да дочака каквато и да е било реакция от страна на децата, младежът побърза да настигне Сакура. А тя се бе отдалечила доста.

- Добър ден! – Усмихна се розовокосата девойка на продавачката от зеленчуковия магазин.

- Добър да е, Сакура! Какво ще бъде този път? – Отвърна й мило жената, докато откъсваше няколко найлонови торбички. – Доматите са пресни, току-що ги докараха. – Не пропусна да похвали стоката си, а после добави. - Ела да си избереш, мила.

- Благодаря ти! – Засмя се Сакура и започна да пълни пликчето.

- С-сакура-чан! – девойката подскочи леко, когато най-добрият й приятел отпусна ръката си на рамото й.

- Наруто? Какво има? – попита тя, докато отбираше стръкчета копър.

- Ти... видяла си го, нали?! – Промълви все още задъхан Узумаки, наблюдавайки как съотборничката му като същински познавач оглеждаше картофите.

- За какво говориш? – попита Сакура отнесено, докато плащаше покупките си. Момичето благодари още веднъж на продавачката и вече натоварена, тръгна към цветарския магазин.

- Как за какво говоря! За Саске! Той е приет в болницата сега. Не ми казвай, че не знаеш...

- О, наистина... Съвсем ми беше излязло от ума. – Въздъхна Сакура, поглеждайки към шокираното лице на съотборника си. – Виждаш ли, бях доста заета... – оправда се тя. – Бака! Можеш да ми помогнеш малко с тези торби, вместо да стоиш като пън! – Смръщи се девойката, а после му връчи половината от товара си.

- Не ти вярвам! – Запротестира Наруто, щом отново тръгнаха. – Това е Саске, Сакура-чан! Как можеш да забравиш точно това?!

- Имам доста по-важни неща, от това да се занимавам с Учиха... – сряза го тя. – А ти какво правиш още тук? Защо не отидеш да го видиш?

- Тсунаде не беше в много добро настроение тази сутрин... – Промърмори той под нос. Главата му отново клюмна и от устните му се изтръгна тъжен стон.

- Забранила ти е? Бака... Е, поне ще... – Сакура внезапно спря. Намираха се пред цветарския магазин. Вниманието и на двамата бе привлечено от табелката, поставена на стъклената врата. Там с големи букви бе изписано: „ЗАТВОРЕНО"

- Не знаех, че Ино си е взела почивка. – Отбеляза момчето, погледжайки към приятелката си.

- И аз не знаех.

Беше 6 часа сутринта, когато Сакура излезе от апартамента си и тръгна към офиса на Хокагето. Момичето, което днес бе облякло къси панталонки и най-обикновена туника, носеше на гърба си малка раничка. Суичерът висеше на кръста й и ръкавите му леко се поклащаха в такт с бодрите стъпки на кунойчето. В ръцете си тя държеше два свитъка, а семпла шапка закриваше донякъде вързаната й на ниска опашка коса.

Когато най-после се озова пред кабинета на Тсунаде, девойката потропа няколко пъти, след което изчака, докато отвътре не се чу познатият строг глас.

- Влез!

Сакура пристъпи вътре. След като затвори тихо вратата, направи обичайния поклон и се приближи до голямото дървено бюро. Русата жена вдигна изпитателния си поглед от множеството листи, струпани пред нея и зачака търпеливо, докато ученичката й не й подаде свитъците. Тсунаде ги разгърна, след което отбеляза доволно.

- Много добре. Нямам никви забележки. Седни, моля те. Искам да обсъдя с теб някои подробности относно завръщането на Учиха Саске.

Лицето на Сакура помръкна едва забележимо при споменаването на името на бившия й съотборник. Въпреки това, не си позволи да покаже каквато и да била емоция. Девойката се настани покорно пред своята учителка и зачака, докато Тсунаде продължи.

- Както знаеш, той е в селото вече от почти седмица. Предполагам си отишла да го видиш? – Настъпи кратка тишина, през която, за изненада на Тсунаде, момичето поклати отрицателно глава. – Е, както и да е... – продължи Хокагето, докато прехвърляше химикалката си от едната ръка в другата. – Работата е там, че Учиха почти се възстанови и...

- Ще предстои съвет на старейшините? – попита Сакура с неприкрито любопитство.

- Такъв няма да е нужен. – отвърна простичко Тсунаде, с което накара момичето да се наведе напред.

- Как така? – зададе следващия си въпрос девойката.

- Старейшините отдавна са обсъдили този проблем.

- И няма да предприемете абсолютно нищо...?! – извика Сакура невярващо.

- Сакура, той не е предал селото. – Тези думи накараха младата жена да зяпне от очудване. Трябваха й няколко секунди, за да се осъзнае.

- Моля?! Саске Учиха предаде селото! Напусна ни преди цели четири години, а след това се опита да ни убие! Мен, Наруто, Какаши... Неговите приятели!

- Не е така, Сакура...Чуй...

- Не мога да повярвам, че защитаваш човека, който не е спирал да ни наранява! Откакто го познаваме, той не прави нищо друго, освен да нанася поредното разочарование в сърцата ни. Саске Учиха беше член на Акатски! Нима това ще го подминеш с лека ръка?!

- Млъкни, Сакура и ме чуй! – извика ядосано Хокагето и , след като се поуспокои, продължи. – Саске Учиха никога не е предавал селото. Преди няколко дни и аз нямаше да повярвам на това, което казвам сега. Но информацията, която видях със собствените си очи, не лъже! Учиха напусна селото, за да предпази Коноха. Ако беше останал, щяхме да бъдем нападнати и дори унищожени! Това, което направи Саске е похвално и ще съм му вечно благодарна!

- Но... той се опита да ни убие! – държеше на своето Сакура, а мислите в главата й я побъркваха все повече и повече.

- Преструвал се е! Орочимару е наблюдавал всяко негово действие. Ако не беше реагирал така, Санинът щеше да се осъмни.

Сакура рязко стана от стола и понечи да каже нещо, но се въздържа. Погледът й не се откъсваше от този на Тсунаде, докато девойката грабна единият от пергаментите на бюрото, след което промърмори.

- Заемам се с мисията, Тсунаде-сама.

После излезе, оставяйки учителката си загледана към току-що затворената с трясък врата.


	5. Chapter 5

- Хайде, теме… Размърдай се малко! – мрънкащият досаден глас на Наруто ме накара да затворя очи в опит да го игнорирам. За трети пореден ден той идваше при мен, носеше ми храна и ми дрънкаше за всички простотии, които главата му можеше да побере. Считах това за изключително досадно. И все пак беше по-добре от тишината, навяваща ми само спомени. Спомени, които исках да забравя.

- Млъкни, добе. – промърморих раздразнително. Седях на болничното легло, най-сетне облечен в нормални дрехи. Не бяха нищо особено – първите черна тенска и къси бели панталони, които Наруто бе намерил. Дните, прекарани в болницата ми се струваха цяла вечност, макар през повечето от тях да спях. Нямах търпение да се махна оттук.

Изправих се и усетих болката в краката си, която не бе напълно излекувана. След като привикнах да седя в изправено положение, погледнах към Наруто.

Приятелят ми ме гледаше така, сякаш бях някоя от неговите любими загубени вещи, която най-накрая бе намерил. Въздъхнах отегчено и щракнах с пръсти пред лицето му. Глуповатата му усмивка се появи. Той преметна ръка през раменете ми и, въпреки моите протести да не се обляга на мен, се озовахме навън.

- Саске, сигурен ли си, че искаш да се върнеш в миналия си дом? – попита ме, когато спряхме насред пътеката.

- Хн.

Узумаки ме погледна, очаквайки да кажа още нещо. След като последва единствено мълчание, се намуси.

- Това не е отговор! – измрънка момчето. – Знам, че сигурно там няма да ти е приятно, така че може да се нанесеш при мен.

- Предпочитам всичко друго пред това да прекарвам по цял ден с теб. – отвърнах незаинтересовано, като сложих ръце в джобовете си и продължих да вървя.

- Ама, Саске... – чух провлачения му глас, а после и забързаните му стъпки след мен. Спрях отново.

- Ще се оправя и сам. – отбелязах и продължих по пътя към имението на Учиха.

Вървях бявно, колкото ми позволяваше режещата болка в коленете. За първи път от години крачех спокойно, без цел, без тревоги... И все пак... имаше нещо не както трябва. Първоначално се радвах на свободата си. Бях независим и неограничен Учиха, в чийто ръце беше неговото бъдеще. Но после няколко натрапчиви мисли завладяха съзнанието ми и останаха там доста дълго време.

- Учиха, така ли подминаваш... приятелите си? Чакай... ти нямаш нужда от такива.

Обърнах се. Трябваха ми няколко секунди, за да разпозная момчето пред себе си.

- Неджи. – продумах тихо. Очите ми огледаха бледото сериозно лице, дългата кестенява коса. Погледът ми срещна неговия. Сякаш бе парче стъкло, в което виждах отражението си. Толкова еднакви...

- Неджи пристъпи към мен, ръцете му – скръстени пред гърдите.Определено бе пораснал, излъчваше увереност и сила.

- Как се чувстваш... Да ходиш из улиците на селото, което толкова пъти си предавал. Да виждаш хората, които биваха наранявани заради теб. Да срещаш погледи, изпълнени с прикрита тъга, закрита от фалшиви усмивки. Кажи ми, Учиха... – той направи кратка пауза, след което извърна глава към забързаните хора. – Нямаш ли капка съвест?

Усмихнах се едва забележимо.

- Не говори, когато нищо не ти е ясно. – отвърнах му и тръгнах отново. Усетих как ръката му сграбчва рамото ми, но аз я избутах настрани.

- Разкарай се. Не ми се занимава с теб сега. – отбелязах без да го поглеждам. Въздъхнах и с невероятна бързина се оказах зад него, като по този начин предотвратих силния удар, насочен към мен. Без да му мисля много, го изритах в гърба и той полетя към земята. Падна тежко и се претърколи няколко пъти.

- Слабак. – подсмихнах се, сложих ръце в джобовете си и тръгнах. Вдигнах главата си и замръзнах, наблюдавайки кунаят, летящ с бясна скорост към челото ми. Ръката ми потрепна, изчаквайки точния момент. Започнах да броя на ум.

„Три..."

Очите ми се присвиха, а китката ми се стегна в готовност.

„Две..."

Пръстите ми се размърдаха.

„Едно..."

На устните ми се изписа доволна усмивка. Що за нелепа атака бе това?

И секунда, преди да ме прониже, ръката ми се стрелна нагоре. Тъкмо щях да го уловя, когато друго оръжие го отби. Изненадано извърнах поглед настрани.

- Какаши... – продумах, срещайки погледа на видимо ядосания ми сенсей.

-  
Сакура крачеше из високата трева. Стиснатите й юмруци потрепваха от гняв. Девойката се оглеждаше за билката, която трябваше да намери и занесе в селото. Веждите й бяха сключени ядосано, а очите – потъмнели и присвити. В такива моменти тя трябваше да отиде някъде далеч, да се осамоти. Трудно й бе през цялото време да задържа чувствата си в метална кутийка с огромен катинар. Понякога емоциите успяваха да го разбият и да излязат навън, видими за околните. А това не трябваше да става. Никога, никога вече. Сакура извика и заби ръката си в земята. Чу се пукот и на това място се появи голяма дупка. Достатъчна, за да скрие малко петгодишно дете. Лека, почти незабележима болка се появи, последвана от изтръпване и малко кръв. Какво значение имаше. Външните рани се лекуваха лесно. Душевните... те бяха по-различни. Недосегаеми. Дълбоки.

Момичето се изправи и изтупа прахта от себе си. Преметна назад дългата си коса и я върза на странична опашка, колкото да не й пречи. Да, един по-здрав удар винаги освобождаваше всичко негативно. Сакура се огледа и се усмихна, щом погледът й попадна на точно това, което й трябваше. С безшумни стъпки отиде до билката, като с лекота прескочи зейналата дупка. Приклекна, запретна ръкави и започна да бере. Малко по малко, кошницата в ръката й се пълнеше. Девойката с изключителна точност откъсваше само разцъфналите цикламени цветчета. Като медик, знаеше, че, ако отреже стъблото, загива растението. Слънцето лека-полека започна да се спуска и скоро, небето бе обагрено от красив, магичен залез.

- Добра работа, Сакура. – каза на себе си момичето, спирайки пред портите на Коноха. Краката я боляха, ръцете й бяха изхабени, издрани от работата, но това бе сладка умора, след която следваше необезпокояван и дълбок сън. Точно от това имаше нужда сега.

Момичето тръгна напред. Последните слънчеви лъчи оцветяваха всичко в златно. По главната улица вървяха усмихнати хора. Чуваха се гласове, смях.

„Дали ще се запазят усмивките още дълго..."

Сакура въздъхна. Идеята за война я отвращаваше. Беше против самата й същност. Какво ли не би дала всичко да бе както сега. Спокойно, тихо, изпълнено с радост. Животът, който всеки заслужаваше.

Девойката погледна към небето. Беше красиво. В далечината се забелязваха пробуждащите се звезди. Макар слаба, тяхната светлина бе пленяваща. Щеше ли да може да се наслаждава на тази гледка след време? Или съзнанието й щеше да бъде изпълнено с тъжни, грозни, сиви картини...

Сакура погледна напред. Толкова много емоции се появиха в една кратка минута... Дъхът й спря, сърцето й заби по-силно, очите й помръкнаха, пръстите, на които висеше плетената кошница, се свиха, стискайки дръжката до болка. Гледаше лицето, което й бе отнело всичко. Щастието, смеха, свободата на мислите й, сърцето...

Устните й се присвиха. Краката не помръдваха.

„Саске..."


	6. Chapter 6

- Саске, имаш ли малко време за стария си учител? – попита ме Какаши, усмихвайки се изпод маската. Стори ми се странна тази ситуация. Последният път, когато го видях, бяхме врагове и взаимно опитвахме да се убием един друг. А сега? Сега се държахме сякаш нищо не се бе случило.

- Да. – промълвих и двамата тръгнахме с бавни крачки надолу по пътя.

- Не си се променил, откакто те видях за последно. – отбеляза и аз вдигнах погледа си към него. – Е, може би сега си малко по-дружелюбен. – пошегува се.

- Хн. – засмях се кратко.

- Кажи ми, какво смяташ да правиш оттук нататък? Имаш ли цел? Открил ли си пътя, по който ще вървиш?

- Не. – признах си, оглеждайки околността, покрай която минавахме. – Истината е, че не знам какво ще направя и утре. За първи път се чувствам толкова...

- Объркан? – предположи Какаши, а аз се подсмихнах.

- Толкова изгубен. – поясних.

- Разбирам.

- Нима? – попитах леко изненадано.

- Твоят живот е труден, Саске. Никой не може да те вини за това. Имаше цел и я постигна. Но никога не си се замислял какво ще стане после. Бил си толкова вглъбен в желанието си да я постигнеш, че си забравил да живееш истински.

- Възможно е. – съгласих се. – Имам една молба. – добавих след кратко мълчание.

- Доколкото мога да ти помогна, ще се опитам да направя всичко възможно. – усмихна се учителят ми, давайки ми знак да продължа.

- Искам да стана АНБУ. Знам, че за това трябва усилен труд, много тренировки и ... отбор.

- Отбор значи... – продума замислено той. –Имаш ли по-конкретно желание? Избрал ли си си екип?

- Не. Не ме интересува с кой ще съм. – отбелязах, слагайки ръце в джобовете си.

- Тогава няма да имаш против, ако сформираме наново стария? – гласът му ми прозвуча леко обнадежден.

- Не съм аз този, който да реши дали това е добра идея, или не. Обстоятелствата са ти познати не по-зле от мен. – повдигнах рамене.

- Е, добре. Но за това трябва съгласието и на останалите членове. Аз съм за. – усмихна се Какаши и ме потупа по рамото. – Винаги си бил един от най-добрите ми ученици. Но има още какво да учиш...

- Е, аз съм против!

Обърнах се, когато чух познатия момичешки глас. Сакура седеше пред мен с безразличен поглед и скръстени ръце. Единствено косата й бе възвърнала предишната си дължина. Всичко друго беше същото... Или поне на външен вид.

- Сакура! – възкликна Какаши изненадано.

- Не искам този кретен в отбора... – промълви тя, присвивайки очи. Сакура се приближи към мен и ме погледна изпитателно. – Вече си има заместник. – добави тя, а после ни подмина.

- Трябва й малко време... – засмя се нервно Какаши, слагайки ръка зад главата си.

- Хн.

Наруто се прибираше към дома си. Ходеше спокойно, ухилен до уши. Всичко започваше да се подрежда. Саске се бе върнал в селото и сега оставаше отбор 7 да се събере отново. Младежът въздъхна, отдаден на единствената си непостигната мечта – да стане най-великото Хокаге в историята. Вече бе спечелил любовта и уважението на хората. Но имаше още какво да покаже. А предстоеше война. Наруто бе заявил на Цунаде, че няма да допусне да е далеч от приятелите си. И въпреки че Кюби е целта на враговете им, младежът бе решил да даде всичко от себе си и да защити тези, на които държеше.

- Ой! Хината-чан! – възкликна весело, зървайки момичето недалеч от себе си. Девойката се обърна и, щом го видя, веднага почервеня.

- Н-наруто – кън... – изпелтечи, като заби поглед в земята.

- Как си? – попита я, спирайки пред нея.

- Д-добре... – продума и едвам се престраши да върне въпроса. – А ти как си?

- Невероятно! Отборът ни най-после може да бъде възстановен!

- Това е прекрасно! – усмихна се момичето.

- Хината...имаш..., - младежът се наведе към нея, протегна ръката си и... девойката се свлече в безсъзнание на земята.

- ... листенце в косата... – продума и въздъхна. – Защо винаги припада... – измърмори под нос, след което се наведе и вдигна момичето на ръце. Къде трябваше да я заведе? Може би в болницата... Не, твърде далече. Домът му бе по-удачният вариант. След като реши какво да прави, Наруто се запъти бавно натам.

Чернокос младеж бе седнал на дървения кей край минаващата през Коноха река. Водите й течаха бързо и раздвижваха многоцветните камъчета на дъното. Малки мехурчета се образуваха на повърхността й, когато водата се удареше в по-издадена подводна скала.

Сай бе насочил цялото си внимание към скицника в ръцете си. Пръстите му стискаха подострен молив. Момчето не помръдваше. Сякаш бе статуя, отдадена на дълбоките си размисли. Сериозните му, празни очи, сега излъчваха някаква напрегнатост, желание. Погледът му се взираше в хартията, качели там беше изписан дълго чакан отговор. По едно време вдигна глава и се взря в разцъфващото черешово дърво на отсрещния бряг. От лекия вятър, розови листенца се откъсваха и политаха с нежен танц надолу. Някои от тях докосваха прозрачната, като огледало, водна повърхност, a от трептенето се образуваха малки кръгчета..  
Тъмният графит на молива опря в снежно-белия пергамент. Започна плавно да шари по него. Китката на Сай се движеше с изключителна прецизност, точност, сигурност... Докато накрая младежът отпусна ръката си и моливът се претърколи до него.  
Беше ли пресъздал онази искра, огънят, съдържащ в себе си живота? Целият този пейзаж... Небето, земята, слънчевите лъчи, сенките, птиците, въздухът... Всяка частица бе парченце от огромен пъзел. Липсваше ли едно, останалото рухваше като къща без основи. Момчето погледна нарисуваното. Какво липсваше?


	7. Chapter 7

Хвърлих последен поглед към стария си сенсей, след което продължих сам към имението на Учиха. Спрях пред портите със знака на рода ми. Протегнах ръка и ги побутнах навътре. Дъхът ми секна за части от секундата. Лека, далечна болка проряза сърцето ми, накара го да се свие. Каква ирония... Именно това ми даде доказателство, че то е все още живо, че ледът, който го покриваше толкова години, е започнал да се топи. Празният ми поглед премина през пустия главен път. Бях забравил колко бе празно тук. Неприятна, тягостна, болезнена тишина. Вятърът се просмукваше през гредите на остарелите къщи. Прозорците потракваха тихо. Очите ми попаднаха на черния асфалт покрит с пясък. Ако преди време главният път бе изпълнен с живот, сега не бе нищо друго освен затвор, запечатал в себе си стъпките на миналото.  
Юмруците ми се свиха. Можех ли да прекрача прага?

Изведнъж почувствах слабост и се свлякох на колене. Главата ми се замая, притиснах очите си с длани. Какво ми ставаше? Стиснах зъби, дланта ми намери полу-отворената дървена врата и пръстите ми се вкопчиха в малките вдлъбнатинки по повърхността й. Напрегнах се и опитах да се изправя, но не успях и паднах отново. Новопоявилата се болка изграряше главата ми. Обърках се. Защо се случваше това?! Направих още няколко опита, но бяха безполезни. Гърбът ми удари в земята. Прокарах ръце през косата си. Клепачите ми бяха натежали, виждах само мрак. Като небе, превърнало се в черна пустиня без звезди, без луна, без нито един лъч... И тогава нещо ме заслепи, карайки ме да извърна глава настрани. Получих прилив на сили и успях да отворя очи, срещайки чифт други. Топли, усмихнати, чисти...  
Сакура се бе надвела над мен. Отново в бяло, дългата й коса падаше върху лицето ми. Но аз не я усещах. Въздъхнах изнервено и се надигнах в седнало положение.

- Защо си тук? – в гласа ми прозвучаха хлад и грубост, които не си направих труда да скрия.

- Аз винаги съм тук. – повдигна рамене момичето и скръсти ръце пред гърдите си. – А ти защо си тук? – попита сериозно.

- Не е твоя работа къде съм, още повече защо. – отвърнах тихо и станах, изтупвайки се. Загледах се през отворените порти. Само на няколко метра оттук се намираше моят дом. А може би не бях готов за това... Прехапах устни и се обърнах в другата посока. Озовах се лице в лице със Сакура.

- Къде си тръгнал? – невинният й глас ме накара да потръпна. Сложих ръце в джобовете си и я подминах. Спрях, щом чух стъпките й след себе си.

- Сбърка посоката. – усмихна ми се тя, кимвайки към имението Учиха.

- Защо винаги трябва да си толкова досадна? – погледнах я, в очите й премина лека тъга, но тя изчезна толкова бързо, колкото се бе появила.

- Аз приемам коя съм, за разлика от теб. – отбеляза момичето. – И не ме е страх да го показвам.  
Сакура се обърна и закрачи към портите. Прекрачи прага и бавно тръгна по пътя. Издишах ядосано. Защо се месеше там, където не й беше работата?! Тръгнах след нея. Не осъзнах кога се озовах на пътя. Протегнах ръката си, за да хвана нейната и да я спра, но не успях да я докосна. Сякаш пред мен имаше само въздух. Отдръпнах се назад.  
"Генджицу?"  
Мисълта мина през главата ми толкова бързо, че не успях да я осъзная.  
Сакура се приближи към мен, очите й намериха моите.

- Мога да бъда толкова реална, колкото ти ми позволиш да бъда...

Сведох очи, проследявайки нежната й длан, която се насочваше към моята. Първата ми реакция беше да се отдръпна назад, но нещо не ми позволяваше да помръдна и със сантиметър. Изнервих се и понечих да я отблъсна, но гласът й ме спря.

- Аз мога да ти покажа много неща... Само повярвай в мен... – нежната й усмивка излъчваше тъга. В блещукащите й очи се появиха малки капчици.

Не разбирах какво искаше от мен... Да вярвам в илюзия?! На този свят не бе останал никой, на когото да се доверявам... Сърцето и разумът ми се бунтуваха. Следите от омраза в кръвта ми ме изгаряха отвътре...

- Чуваш ли ме? Повярвай в мен! – умоляваше ме... сякаш от моето решение зависеше живота й... Пръстите й бяха на милиметри от моите. Още миг и щяха да ме докоснат. Но този път нямаше да са илюзия... Този път не...

Трепнах, щом почувствах гладката й деликатна кожа. Щом усетих топлината, струяща от крехкото й тяло... Объркан и изумен, аз се вгледах в лицето й, което бе възприело досущ детски, изпълнен с невинност, израз.  
- Хайде! – възкликна тя, улови дланта ми и ме повлече след себе си. Тичахме бързо, а аз не можех да се отскубна от нея. Чувствах се толкова глупаво.

„Досадно..."  
Вече бях започнал да се изнервям, когато тя спря и ме остави да си поема дъх. Хвърлих бегъл поглед към девойката до себе си, която сякаш грееше... Намирахме се на познатата улица, близо до родната ми къща...

Огледах се. Нищо не се бе променило през всичките тези години. Старите сгради, калдаръмената настилка на пътя, изотавените сергии... Пристъпих с бавни крачки към едно от близките дървета. Преди ми се беше струвало високо и величествено... А сега можех да докосна най-долните листенца на короната му. Протегнах ръка и я прокарах през грапавата му, напукана кора, поела в себе си мъдростта, на отминалите години. Сърцето ми трепна, когато намерих малките вдлъбнатинки в нея, направени от... Итачи. Не знам колко време съм стоял така, но когато се обърнах, Сакура беше до мен. Тъкмо щях да продължа, когато тя постави дланта си върху моята, без да ми позволява да се отдръпна от дървото.

- Какво...

Думите ми бяха прекъснати от краткото й кимване. Възвърнах погледа си на същото място. Първите няколко мига не се случи абсолютно нищо, но после...

- Оний-сан! Виж какво мога! – собственият ми, все още немутирал глас, закънтя в съзнанието ми със своята звънкост. В миг всичко оживя. Трескаво започнах да се оглеждам, когато до слуха ми достигна детска глъчка, гласовете на селяните, чиито движещи се силуети ставаха все по-ярки и реални. Сърцето ми заби бясно, щом зърнах моето собствено аз, което тичаше право към мен. Онемял наблюдавах малкото, слабо момче, усмивката му, решителният му поглед... Приближаваше се все по-близо, стъпките му бяха леки и безшумни. Ръката му, в която стискаше остър кунай, се повдигна нагоре. Изтръпнах, когато оръжието полетя към нас. Инстинктивно се протегнах, за да го уловя, но то премина през дланта ми и се заби в дървото.

- Добра работа, Саске...  
Обърнах се. Видях го... Моят брат...

- Саске... – прошепна Сакура, чиято ръка продължаваше да стиска моята. Но аз не можех да откъсна поглед от младежа пред себе си. Сърцето ми се сви, не бях способен да изрека и дума. Очите ми се присвиха... След едно мигване се превърнаха в червени.

- Саске! – момичето до мен извика уплашено, опита се да ме дръпне назад, но аз не помръднах.

"Предател... Толкова години ти се доверявах..."

Не осъзнах как пристъпих напред към него...

- Недей... – проплака Сакура, когато аз се опитах да се освободя от нея.

- Пусни ме. – промълвих ледено, без да откъсвам очи от усмихнатото лице на Итачи, който сега се смееше, докато около него подскачаше по-младият Саске.

Но... – възрази Сакура. Не исках да слушам повече. Издърпах грубо ръката си. Приближих се до брат си, за когото оставах все така невидим. И в този миг всичко започна да избеднява... Какво се случваше?!

"Ти си глупак, Саске Учиха..."

Прозвуча в съзнанието ми изпълненият с болка женски глас, преди мракът да погълне всичко...


	8. Chapter 8

- Хината бавно отвори очи. Трябваха й няколко секунди, за да си припомни какво се бе случило. В съзнанието й изникна ведрото, усмихнато лице на Наруто. Но този път, то бе толкова близо... Ръката му докосваше косата й...  
"Наруто..."  
Момичето стреснато се надигна в седнало положение. Обходи с поглед не добре подредената стая. Тъкмо си задаваше въпроса къде се намира, когато дочу някакъв шум от дясната страна на леглото. Сърцето й се сви от уплаха. Звучеше като... дишане. Това „нещо" или по-точно някой явно лежеше на пода, защото тя не можеше да го види.  
Хината много бавно се обърна по корем, набра се на ръце и допълзя до рамката на кревата. Отмести одеалото, което й пречеше, настрани и надвеси глава. Очите й се разшириха от вълнение и изненада, щом видя спящия Наруто. Младежът се бе обърнал с лице към нея и, поставил ръка под главата си, необезпокоявано странстваше из света на сънищата. Навярно сънуваше нещо хубаво, защото крайчетата на устните му оформяха лека усмивка. Златната му коса бе разпиляна на всички посоки и Хината с мъка сподави смеха си. Тя не можеше да откъсне поглед от това невинно детско лице, зад което се криеше силен, смел и непоколебим човек. Герой който, въпреки всичко преживяно, бе готов на се пожертва, за да защити най-близките... Да, тя му се възхищаваше с цялата си душа и сърце...  
Девойката не осъзна как протегна ръката си, а пръстите й плахо и много внимателно погалиха Наруто по бузата.  
Само, ако знаеше, че бе готова да го дари с цялата си любов...

"Само, ако знаеше..."

Наруто се събуди гладен... Много гладен... А отнякъде се носеше прекрасно, каращо стомаха ти да закъркори, ухание... Младежът бързо скочи на краката си. Протегна се, тъй като цялото му тяло се бе схванало, след което погледна към леглото. Хината бе станала.  
Той нетърпеливо излезе от стаята и, следвайки вкусния мирис, тръгна към кухнята. Завари момичето да бърка нещо в някакъв тиган (който Наруто съвсем бе забравил, че притежава) и от време на време добавяше по някоя подправка. Хината бе с гръб към него и от звука на пържещото се олио не осъзна кога момчето се озова зад нея.  
Без да се съобрази с нейната притеснителност, Наруто се наведе над рамото й и възкликна щастливо.

- Хината-чан! Това е удивително!

Както се очакваше, реакцията на момичето не бе от най-спокойните. Тя подскочи уплашено, изпусна дръжката на тигана и той се стовари върху котлона. За зла беда, показалецът на дясната й ръка се докосна до горещия котлон и Хината изпищя от болка, дръпвайки се назад.

- Толкова съм тъп... – промърмори отчаяно Наруто. – Отново те изплаших... Съжалявам, Хината...

- Н-нищо, Наруто-кън... Всичко е наред. – усмихна се насила тя, поставяйки ръката зад гърба си.

- Дай да видя. – помоли я той и, когато тя му отказа няколко пъти, я улови за китката и внимателно разтвори свитите й пръсти.  
Момчето въздъхна, поведе я към един от столовете в хола.

- Седни, сега ще се погрижа. – нареди на зачервилото се като домат момиче. – Ти само не мърдай, чу ли? – заръча й за последен път, преди да изтича до чекмеджетата и да започне да тършува из тях. Когато намери това, което търсеше, Наруто застана на колене пред девойката и я помоли да изпъне пръста си и да го държи неподвижно. После махна капачката на кутийката с крем, гребна съвсем малко, след което много прецизно и внимателно го нанесе на нараненото място.

- Ще се оправи до утре. – говореше й той успокоително. – Само да знаеш какви рани съм имал... Този крем е цяло чудо!  
Хината не откъсваше поглед от съсредоточеното му лице. Макар да я болеше, тя осъзна, че в този момент се чувстваше по-щастлива отвсякога...

Крачка, след нея втора... Следите от стъпките й оставаха по пясъчната покривка на пътя самотни, единствени...

Сакура въздъхна тихо, обвивайки ръце около тялото си. Залязващото слънце погубваше със себе си топлите лъчи, есенният вятър ставаше все по-студен.Но това нямаше значение... Тя бе обикнала студа. Смразяващите му ръце твърде дълго я докосваха, галиха я по прекрасната й дълга коса, пленяваха сърцето й. И сега той бе станал неизменна част от нея.

Уморените й очи се взираха все напред, сякаш се бояха да се обърнат назад.  
Беше красиво... Тишината, спокойствието, дори самотата...

Саске отвори бавно очи.

"Ти си глупак, Саске Учиха... Глупак..."

Глупак...  
Той... Той не разбираше. Не разбираше нищо. Беше толкова объркан... За първи път... Чувстваше се слаб, уязвим, сам, сякаш преставаше да съществува... Той...  
Беше никой.

Огледа се. Все още лежеше на земята, пред портите на Учиха. Не беше видял Сакура, не беше прекрачил границата... Отново бе повярвал в мираж от съня си... Беше зърнал собственото си аз... И отново бе събудил омразата към брат си... Да, беше глупак. Глупак, който не можеше да определи къде започваше границата със съня и реалността...

Изправи се. Краката му потрепериха... Умората сякаш се увиваше около него, достигаше до сетивата му, искаше да го приспи... Но той нямаше да й се даде.

Достатъчно години бе изолирал външния свят. Време, през което забрави как да живее, вманиачавайки се в собствените си стремежи... Глупави, безсмислени цели, които го превърнаха в сянка...

А Сакура вървеше...Къде отиваше? Не знаеше... Мислите й като волни птици, разперили огромните си криле, се рееха свободни някъде далеч, далеч, отвъд пределите на хоризонта... Те сякаш умееха да се пренесат в замъгленото, неясно бъдеще, след което отново се връщаха, достигаха тъжното, болезнено минало, тровещо душата й. Имаше ли красота в тези спомени? Не, те бяха студени, остри шипове, пронизваха сърцето й, оставяха в очите й сълзи. Какво беше щастието? Радостта? Сакура не бе сигурна, че ги познава. Струваха й се като детски, нереални мечти, които надеждата винаги успяваше да съхрани.  
Но сега, сега онова малко, беззащитно момиче се бе променило... Сакура бе станала силна, смела, независима жена. Благодарение на преживяното... Благодарение на сълзите, разочарованията, болката... Благодарение на него.  
Девойката спря. Двамата бяха рамо до рамо, но обрънати в противоположни посоки. Тя ясно виждаше бледото му, изящно лице. Тази черна красота, която я убиваше дълги години... Но този път... Сърцето й не трепна...  
Саске я гледаше. Безизразният му поглед бе застинал върху нейните красиви очи. Не, това не бе Сакура от сънищата му. Тази беше различна, истинска. Косата й не бе дълга до кръста, дрехите не бяха снежно-бели, блясъкът в очите липсваше. Какво правеше тя тук?  
Внезапно силите го напуснаха, Учиха падна на колене, тялото му безжизнено се отпусна на земята.  
Но Сакура не помръдна от мястото си. Дори не го погледна, когато устните й промълвиха с тих глас, почти шепот.

- Аригато, Саске...


	9. Chapter 9

- Наистина трябва да спреш да припадаш, където ти скимне...

Изръмжах изнервено на този нелеп коментар, след което сграбчих мокрия парцал от челото си и го запратих по бившия си съотборник. Игнорирайки хилещия се Наруто, обходих с поглед стаята. Беше по-зле състоянието на стъкларница, през която е преминал слон... Не бях виждал по-неподредено помещение.

- Какво подяволите е... това. – изръмжах с отвращение.

- Добре, знам, че си сприхав, когато се събудиш, но все пак не си го изкарвай на моя скъп дом. – повдигна рамене русокосият младеж, приближавайки се до леглото. Внезапно почувствах болка в китката си, погледнах я и осъзнах, че е превързана с бинт. Въздъхнах и, като възвърнах погледа си към Наруто, повдигнах вежди в очакване на някакво обяснение.

- Виждаш ли... както си ходех , тоест ние бяхме с Хината и...  
Изражението ми си оставаше същото, а погледът ми безмилостно пронизваше очите му.

- Ами, такова... – започна да нервничи бившият ми съотборник. – Беше тъмно и... ти лежеше на земята и аз... не те... видях.

- Не си ме... видял? – повторих, а в гласа ми лека полека започваше да си личи напиращия гняв. Пръстите ми се свиха, вкопчвайки се в изхабения чаршав, който ми бе служел за одеало.

Наруто спря замалко, за да преглътне и след няколко секунди, когато отново си пое дъх, продължи.

- Всъщност, аз не съм сигурен дали е от това, че те настъпих, или от това, че те изпуснах... – започна да разсъждава той замислено.

Поех си дълбоко дъх и въздъхнах, опитвайки се да си възвърна самоконтрола.

- Просто... млъкни. – изръмжах накрая, отместих настрани чаршафа, надигайки се в седнало положение. После станах и тръгнах с бавни крачки към Наруто. Спрях точно пред него, а изражението ми съвсем не беше дружелюбно.

Съотборникът ми запремига няколко пъти, навярно асимилираше какво би могло да стане в този момент, докато аз не промълвих.

- Банята.

Лека, облекчена усмивка се разля по устните му и ръката му веднага се стрелна настрани, посочвайки ми помещението. Завъртях очи с досада, след което тръгнах натам. Още щом се добрах до мивката, наплисках със студена вода лицето си. Вдигнах поглед напред и се взрях в огледалото, окачено на стената. Приличах на мъртвец, бях блед, със сенки под очите. Но нещо друго привлече вниманието ми. Малка кръгла червенина по врата ми. Докоснах я. Какво подяволите беше това?

Вратата се отвори и русата глава на Наруто се подаде.

- Само да те предупредя, че... имаш още фенки.  
После съотборникът ми изчезна толкова бързо, колкото се бе и появил.

- НАРУТО! – Изкрещях ядосано след него, но едва ли имаше полза.

Беше първа. Както винаги, подранила с цели 20 минути. Дори като малка, тази нейна черта винаги бе съществувала. Разбира се, преди години, мотивите й бяха съвсем различни. Да дойдеш по-рано означаваше да видиш човека, за когото си копняла последните няколко часа. Този, който не ти излиза от ума дори и в този миг. Сега това се считаше за чист професионализъм, отговорност. Или, с други думи казано – полезен, прост навик.

Истината беше, че Сакура нямаше да е тук, ако не бе изричната заповед на Хокагето. Възобновяването на отбор 7, по неясни причини, се бе сторило на Тсунаде прекрасна идея. Или както тя твърдеше:

"Никой не познава вас по-добре от самите вас."

Каквото и да значеше това. Защото Сакура вече не бе сигурна, че знае повече за тези трима души по-добре от случайните минувачи. Имаше слухове, някои верни, други не. След 4 годишното отсъствие на Учиха, много неща се бяха променили. Но Сакура бе свикнала да гледа на нещата откъм светлата им страна. Колкото тъмното, тягостно минало изчезваше в неясната мъгла на забравата, толкова по-свободна се чувстваше тя.

Спомените бяха слабост, която трябваше да бъде заличена... Тя повдигна погледа си, който до този момент изучаваше малките камъчета по прашната земя. Очите й се приковаха към тъмния силует, седящ неподвижно на един висок, но и достатъчно широк клон. Да, Саске Учиха седеше там вече повече от 10 минути. Тих, спокоен. Сякаш бе статуя, забравена в продължение на години. Лицето, косата, очите, присвити, зареяни някъде в простора... Тя познаваше тези студени, безчувствени черти. Познат до болка... Но кой всъщност бе той? Какво се бе случило през годините, когато ги изостави...? Саске Учиха никога не погледна назад, отиде си, просто така... Оставяйки сърцето й разбито. Каквато и да е била причината, не го оправдаваше. Не заличаваше следите от сълзи, нито кръвта, с която бе обагрял меча си неведнъж... Колко ли животи бе отнел? Сакура бе чувала за него... И първоначално не искаше да повярва... С- клас убиец, престъпник... Издирван, неуловим... Нима това бе така жадуваната сила? И за какво му бе послужила тя...  
Лека въздишка се отрони от устните й. Сакура се оттласна от парапета на каменния мост, на който се бе подпирала досега, след което с бавни крачки тръгна надолу. Движение на въздуха покрай нея я накара да спре.

Учиха се бе озовал на няколко крачи пред нея. Стоеше и я наблюдаваше. Момичето не можеше да разбере дали в очите му се четеше ненавист, или отегчение. В интерес на истината, не я и интересуваше. Защо една сянка от миналото би имала значение?

- Какъв ти е проблемът?  
Сакура никога не бе предполагала, че един толкова елементарен, на пръв поглед, въпрос, би я оставил безмълвна. Дали защото това беше първото нещо, което й бе казал след завръщането си, или заради тази негова вечна характерна интонация,с която изговаряше всяка дума... Не знаеше. Едно бе сигурно. От много време насам не бе изпитвала толкова разнообразни емоции за съвсем кратък период от време.

Секундите, през които двамата не откъсваха очите си един от друг, се сториха на Сакура цяла вечност. Пъвроначалният гняв бързо бе претопен и , ако преди малко девойката имаше усещането, че в нея изригваше вулкан, сега лавата обхващаше тялото й и застиваше, превръщайки се в нов каменен, безчувствен пласт.

Внезапно на устните й се появи слаба, студена усмивка, която изненада Учиха. Той очакваше сълзи, викове... Но не и тези думи...  
- О, аз нямам проблем. Но твоята китка има. Едва ли ще си много ефективен днес, предвид състоянието й.

Преди той да е отвърнал каквото и да е, Сакура му бе обърнала гръб и бе тръгнала към току-що пристигналия, ухилен до уши, Наруто.

- Сакура – чан! – възкликна момчето развълнувано. Днес бе най- щастливия му ден от 4 години насам. – Как си?

- Добре. – отвърна му тя с учудващо спокоен и мил тон.

- "Значи отношенията им са се променили?"

- Хн. – подсмихна се Учиха. Най-накрая щеше да има спокойствие. Без караници, крясъци, бой и досадница, която да се върти около него.

- Хей, Саске! – поздрави русокосото момче съотборника си. – Готов ли си за днешната мисия?

Учиха не го удостои с отговор, а се облегна на парапета и затвори очи. Имаше чувството, че не бе спал с дни. Тези странни сънища... Изкарваха го от контрол.  
Измина половин час. Никой не нарушаваше възцарилата се тишина. Наруто и Сакура бяха седнали един до друг на земята и скоро, главата на момчето клюмна уморено на рамото й. Тя поклати леко съжалително глава, но не го избута от себе си. Преди в нейните очи той беше просто досадник, но сега... Сега бе единственият човек, на когото се доверяваше напълно... Нейният най-добър приятел.  
Внезапно силен взрив разтърси моста. Каменни късове започнаха да се струтват във бушуващата вода. Саске бе усетил нередността секунди преди да се случи. Ето защо, той успя да се мръдне в последния момент. Шаринганът му веднага се активира и младежът устреми погледа си към обгърнатото в прах и дим място. Опитваше се да различи съотборниците си, но от тях нямаше и следа.


	10. Chapter 10

- Кого търсиш? – Учиха рязко се обърна и очите му се приковаха към Сакура, която изтупваше от себе си белия прах. Наруто, който бе зад нея, се ухили, поставяйки ръката на врата си – негов навик още откакто беше дете.

- Не само ти си бърз, Саске... – отбеляза момчето, докато се оглеждаше наоколо. – Само не разбирам какво се случи.

- Значи си ненадминато тъп. – промълви другият младеж, докато изучаваше пространството с Шарингана. Ето, че най-после забеляза два тъмни силуета, които се отдалечаваха.  
"Нападнаха ни... Но в това няма никакъв смисъл... Освен ако..."  
- Наруто, ние с теб ще ги проследим. Само двама са. – каза твърдо Саске, след което се обърна към Сакура.

- Отиди при Хокагето и й докладвай.

Тя не помръдна от мястото си.

- И аз ще дойда. Може да има ранени.  
Сакура тръгна по посока на нападателите, но се случи нещо, което никой не очакваше. Учиха сграбчи ръката й, без да й позволи да направи и крачка повече.

- Единствената ранена ще бъдеш ти, защото няма да има кой да те защитава.

- Не смей да ми говориш по този начин. – промълви тихо момичето, в гласа му прозвуча напиращото раздразнение. – Не съм искала жалката ти помощ.  
С тези думи, Сакура се отскубна от хватката му и тръгна по посока на нападателите.

- Сакура-чан! Чакай! – подвикна Наруто и се затича след нея. – Може би Саске е прав... Опасно е за теб...  
Тя се взря в очите му, сякаш го виждаше за първи път. Не каза нищо.  
Обърна се и скоро се изгуби сред дърветата.  
Щеше да им докаже...  
Тя беше силна...  
Беше се променила...  
Виждаше ги. Усещаше присъствието им. Бяха далеч, но не достатъчно, за да й се изплъзнат. Защо не беше тръгнала по-рано? А, да... Заради недоверието. Като развалена грамофонна плоча, която повтаряше едно единствено нещо...  
"Слаба си...Не можеш... Слаба си..."  
Но това не беше истина. Лъжа... Долна лъжа! И очи, които бяха слепи... Саске никога не беше видял... Нямаше и да види. А Наруто? Защо той...  
Сакура прокуди тези мисли. Съзнанието й трябваше да е чисто. Още само няколко секунди и щеше да ги настигне. Ръката й се плъзна към чантичката, закрепена на кръста й, оттам извади остър кинжал.Концентрира се, пое дъх, уравновеси дишането си. Сля се собстановката, изостри сетивата.  
Стъпките на нинджата, която изоставаше от спътника си... Можеше да ги чуе. Всяка крачка, всяка отчупила се клонка. След което замахна. Движението на ръката й бе бързо, точно, добре премерено. Съвършено.  
Кинжалът уцели точно крехкият клон, на който секунди по-късно щеше да скочи непознатият враг. Оръжието бе запратено с голяма сила, така че успя да го отчупи. Нападателят загуби равновесие и полетя към земята, където падна и се претърколи със стенание.  
Сакура не се поколеба дори за миг. Светкавично се озова на гърба му, извивайки ръцете му назад. Врагът й се извиваше и се опитваше да я избута от себе си. След няколко опита успя и момичето бе отхвърено настрани. Оръжието се изплъзна от пръстите й и падна на няколко крачки от тях. Мъжът се изправи, стигна до нея и я изрита силно в крака.

- Сакура-чан! – отнякъде долетя гласът на Наруто, но в този миг, той се превърна в прост, ненужен звук.

Тя преглътна болката и се завъртя така, че спъна врага си и той отново се озова на земята. Сакура се пресегна към кинжала, но противникът й я улови за глезена и го изви настрани. Тя успя да се отблъсне с ръцете си от земята, така че отскубна краката си, изрита с тях непознатия и успя да се изправи. Изтича, взе оръжието и го метна почти веднага, така че то се заби в рамото на мъжа, приковавайки го по гръб за земята. Отново тя се озова отгоре му,но този път го удари силно с юмрук по лицето, за да не си помисля да й се противопоставя.  
Очите й се приковаха към баджа, закрепен на челото му. Беше напълно гладък. Липсваше знак!

- Откъде си! – извика тя, повдигайки заплашително свития си юмрук. – Казвай!  
Пребледнялото лице на непознатия дори не трепна. Черните му очи не се откъсваха от нейните. – ВЕДНАГА!

- С-сакура... , по-добре да го заведем при Тсунаде. – промълви Наруто, който се бе приближил до момичето. Сакура обаче не му обърна ни най-малко внимание.  
Внезапно мъжът се изви, освободи ръката си, която бе затисната от коляното на девойката, измъкна кинжала от рамото си и собственоръчно се прободе в сърцето, още преди някой да го спре.

- Мамка му! – простена тя ядосано, щом дъхът му спря.  
Двамата с Наруто вдигнаха погледите си към Саске, който вървеше към тях, влачейки другата нинджа за крачола.

- Самоуби се. – продума кратко Учиха, пускайки товара си.

- Какво ще правим? – попита русокосият младеж.

- Сега вече ще отидем при Хокагето. – отвърна Сакура, все още загледана в лицето на противника си. – Ще вземем и това. – добави, като отскубна празната лента от челото му, а после се изправи.  
Никой не каза нищо повече.

- Никога преди не съм виждала подобен... – промълви Тсунаде, която седеше на обичайното си място зад бюрото, и оглеждаше съсредоточето хеадбанга. След няколко секунди мълчание, тя вдигна погледа си към Сакура, която бе застанала пред нея. До момичето, но малко по-назад, надничаше Наруто, а Саске се бе облегнал на една от стените със скръстени ръце и затворени очи.

- Колко бяха? – попита, като отново възвърна вниманието на предмета в ръцете си.

- Двама. – докладва Сакура. – Взривиха моста, но не съм сигурна, че искаха да ни убият, а по – скоро... – момичето замълча за момент.

- Продължи. – подкани я Тсунаде.

- Не съм съвсем сигурна...

- Опитаха се да ни сплашат. – отбеляза Саске, плътният му глас, който не се чуваше често, привлече вниманието на Хокагето.

- Защо мислите така? – попита подозрително жената. – Вие сте отскочили настрани и така сте отбягнали пагубния удар.

- Но ние бяхме в самото начало на моста... – намеси се Наруто. – А той се срути целият. Взривното устройство беше запратено в другия му край.

- Добре... въздъхна накрая Тсунаде. – Стана късно... Свободни сте. Но искам тази вечер да сте тримата заедно.  
Три чифта объркани очи се впериха в лицето на Хокагето.

- Но...

- Какво...

- Хай! – ухили се последен Наруто.

- Не приемам възражения. – отсече русокосата жена. – Били сте нападнати, не искам да се отделяте един от друг. Искахте да подновите отбора си, докажете се като такъв и си пазете гърбовете. Хайде. И Сакура.

- Да? – момичето се обърна към учителката си.

- Вземи това с теб. – Тсунаде и подхвърли хеадбанда. – Разгледай го. Може пък да откриеш нещо. Утре ви искам в 6 на линия, ясно?

Вратата се затвори и хокагето остана сама.


	11. Chapter 11

По взаимно съгласие, тримата се отправиха към дома на Сакура. Беше най-чист, най-подреден и най-спокоен. Естествено под „съгласие" се имаше предвид безинтересованото мълчание на Саске, тежката въздишка на Наруто и доволната Сакура.  
През целия път никой не обели и дума. Саске и Сакура нямаха желанието, а русокосият им съотборник не се решаваше. Имаше чувството, че ще нажежи и без това инервената обстановка още повече. Това донякъде го натъжаваше, но той се принуди да се усмихне. Все пак – щяха да са заедно, нали? А какво по-хубаво имаше от това?  
Беше късно и рядко се срещаше някого. Когато стигнаха, Сакура отключи и въведе момчетата вътре. Саске и Наруто усетиха свежестта и уюта на този апартамент, който бе съхранил топлината и приятната атмосфера на истински дом. Не беше голям, но не беше и малък, за да няма къде да пренощуват. Състоеше се от 2 спални, хол, в който имаше кухня, отделена от плот, и баня.

Сакура се събу и остави малкото излишен багаж, който носеше, на голямата етажерка, вдясно от вратата. Саске и Наруто последваха примера й. После отидоха с нея към хола, тъй като не можеха да се разполагат в чужд дом, независимо, че познаваха собственичката от много време.

- Един от вас ще спи тук – диванът се разтяга, а другият в спалнята. Разберете се сами. – нареди момичето, докато си сипваше вода. – Гладни ли сте? – попита тя, но дори без този въпрос, знаеше отговора. Отвори хладилника и оттам извади рамен и ориз, лично приготвени от нея. Сипа го в купички и ги стопли една по една. Наруто се настани на масата, а Саске мълчаливо наблюдаваше домакинята. Докато Сакура ровеше за още прибори, той взе стоплените ястия и ги занесе на масата. Освирепелият от глад Наруто посегна да хапне от ориза, сложен пред него, но си спечели удар по главата и изпепеляващия поглед на Учиха. Когато всичко бе на масата, Сакура седна срещу съотборниците си. Саске се бе загледал някъде зад нея, а русокосото момче хвърляше жални погледи към купичките.

- Какво зяпате? – попита Сакура – Яжте де! – подкани ги, след което заклати глава, въздъхвайки, и сама започна да се храни.  
Наруто намига се нахвърли върху рамена и започна да го опустошава с невероятна скорост. За разлика от него, Саске едвам докосваше ориза си. Очите му не се откъсваха от тези на момичето, които то оставяше да се затворят. Беше много уморена, но го прикриваше през цялото време. Да, тя винаги беше като отворена книга пред него. Или пък не?  
След по-малко от половин час, Наруто бе изял повече рамен, отколкото можеше да побере, тъй като си бе присвоил и порцията на Учиха. Саске бе изял ориза, а Сакура – своята част, която беше най-малка от всички. Момичето стана и започна да раздига масата, но този път и Наруто се включи. Девойката тръгна към мивката, но Саске й препречи пътя.

- Лягай си. – тонът му прозвуча повече като заповед, но тя разбра намека и реши да не му противоречи. Самият факт, че Саске Учиха се включваше в домашните задължения, беше меко казано съмнителен, но тя бе твърде уморена, за да тормози мозъка си сега.Затова просто кимна, пожела лека нощ и на двамата и тръгна към стаята си. Преди това обаче погледна за последно хеадбанда и го остави обратно на ниската масичка до изгасналата камина.

Наруто звучно се прозя, когато избърса масата. Саске приключи с чиниите и се приближи до лежащата лента.Взе я, в очите му се завъртя Шаринганът. Нищо. Нямаше абсолютно нищо върху сивата плочица.

- Откъде може да са? – попита Наруто замислено.

- Отивай да спиш, добе. – отвърна му тихо Саске, хвърли обратно хеадбанда, изрита съотборника си от дивана и се просна на него, затваряйки очи.

Без да знае какво да каже, русото момче се запъти към едната спалня. Тъкмо щеше да натисне дръжката, когато оттатък се чу шепотът на Учиха.

- Втората, глупако.

Сакура отвори очи. Беше ужасно жадна... Винаги се случваше това през нощта, но този път не си бе взела чаша с вода... Момичето въздъхна и бавно стана. Навсякъде беше ужасно тъмно, но очите й привикнаха към мрака. С тихи стъпки, тя излезе в коридора и оттам в кухнята. Не беше сигурна кой спеше в хола, нито пък я интересуваше особено. Ако зависеше от нея, щеше дори и лампите да светне, но все пак реши да се примири с това само тази нощ.  
По най-внимателния начин тя извади една от чашите и я напълни със студената течност. С нетърпение я надигна към устните си и жадно започна да преглъща. Не забеляза червените очи, които се бяха взряли в лицето й. Саске беше буден, но не го показваше. Младежът се чудеше дали това, че е в една къща с нея и Наруто беше кошмар...  
Изведнъж, на входната врата се чу леко почукване. Първоначално Сак си помисли,че й се причува, но, когато то се повтори, тя постави чашата на плота и внимателно тръгна по посока на шума. Хвърли поглед на часовника. Защо някой ще тропа на вратат 30 посреднощ?  
Момичето почти бе стигнало до входа, когато някой я издърпа назад и мина пред нея. Сакура премига очудено, виждайки гърба и косата на Саске толкова...ужасно близо.

- Дръпни се назад. – прошепна той, без да я поглежда, а в ръката си вече държеше кунай.

Да, само,ако беше малко по-адекватна, щеше да му се изнерви и да го избута от пътя си, но сега просто нямаше сили за това. Дори не каза нищо, а изпълни нареждането.  
Учиха натисна дръжката и рязко отвори вратата. На прага седеше високо, слабо чернокосо момче.

- Сай! – възкликна Сакура. На лицето на най-новия член на теам 7 се появи най-пресилената и фалшива усмивка, която Саске бе виждал.


	12. Chapter 12

- Досега обикалях наоколо, заедно с още няколко АНБУ по заповед на Хокагето. – каза Сай, който напълно игнорираше Учиха и сякаш виждаше само момичето. – След като се уверихме, че няма нищо нередно, получих заповед да дойда тук.

Сакура избута мрачният Саске настрани и хвана ръката на новодошлия.

- Хайде, влез. И ти си част от отбора, все пак.  
Докато двамата влизаха навътре, Учиха затвори с крак вратата. Тук ставаше твърде пренаселено.  
- Искаш ли нещо? Вода, храна...

- Не. – каза тихо Сай, докато оглеждаше помещението. Той отиде до единия стол, седна там и извади скицника си и един молив и ги остави на масата. – Ще остана да пазя.

- Но... – промълви Сакура, но отново бе прекъсната.Този път от Саске.

- Ако си дошъл тук да пазиш, чувствай се свободен да си тръгваш. Нямаме нужда от още един досадник.

Сай бавно отмести погледа си и за пръв път погледна Учиха право в очите.

- Едва ли има по-галям натрапник от теб сега. – отвърна му спокойно, а фалшивата усмивка отново се появи на устните му. Младежът насочи вниманието си към Сакура, която ставаше все по-неспокойна.

- Отивай да спиш. – каза й. – След по-малко от 3 часа трябва да сме при Хокагето.  
Момичето постоя няколко секунди неподвижно, опитвайки се да запамети в съзнанието си здравия и непокътнат хол. Защото, ако се съдеше по прехвърчащите искри злоба и ненавист, нямаше да остане още дълго невредим. Примирена, домакинята отиде в стаята си.

Беше тъмно. През открехнатия прозорец, освен свежия нощен въздух, се процеждаше и синкавата лунна светлина. Завесите, стигащи до пода, потрепваха леко, щом неканеният невидим гост ги докоснеше с дъха си.  
Учиха седеше до камината. Погледът му бе зареян някъде в припукващите пламъци, чиято топлина го успокояваше.Навън цареше тишина. Но той знаеше, че такова спокойствие може да бъде само затишие пред буря. А онази буря, която предстоеше, щеше да бъде опустушителна.  
Вниманието му се насочи към Сай, откъдето идваше звукът от дращенето на молива по белия пергамент. Не самият факт, че рисуваше на тъмно, го озадачи. Сай рисуваше със затворени очи.

- Защо се върна? – попита чернокосото момче, без да прекъсва заниманието си. Гласът му бе толкова равен и безчувствен, че за миг Саске си помисли, че човекът пред него говори с неговия собствен.

- Хн. – промълви Учиха, но не каза нищо повече. Откъде - накъде дължеше каквито и да било обяснения?

- Те се справят добре и без теб. – продължи Сай – Без предатели е винаги по-спокойно, нали? – младежът откъсна един от по-задните листове, надраска нещо на него и го обърна така, че Саске да види написаното. Тъй като не бе достатъчно светло, Учиха активира Шарингана си. Очите му се присвиха, зървайки думата, нарисувана с големи букви.

„ ЗАГУБЕНЯК"

- Не си мисли, че разбираш и малко от случилото се. – промълви Саске.

- Всъщност, мога да твърдя, че е точно обратното. – отвърна му Сай, като се зае с предишната рисунка. – Аз виждам някои неща даже със затворени очи... Докато ти, Учиха, оставяш сляп за тях дори, когато използваш своя Шаринган.

За части от секундата Саске се озова зад Сай и го изрита в гърба, така че младежът се струполи на земята.

- А това видя ли го? – подсмихна се той, приближавайки се с бавни стъпки към него. – Ти представляваш просто мой жалък заместител. Да съм предател? Помисли отново.

Сай се изправи и спокойно се върна на мястото си.

- Не мисля, че схващаш какво имах впредвид. – каза той, взимайки скицника, който бе паднал на земята. – Ти може да не си предал Коноха. Но предаде отбора си, още щом кракът ти стъпи извън селото.

- Млъкни...- прошепна Саске, усещайки как яростта превзема всяко кътче на тялото му. С рязко движение на ръката си, той извади меча си и опря острието му във врата на Сай. Другият младеж го погледна кротко и спокойно, безизразното му лице не трепна.

В този миг, от самия лист хартия, изскочи някакво животно, което Саске не успя да различи веднага. Прозрачният вълк, който се състоеше единствено от тъмни контури, оформящи тялото му, изблъска Учиха назад и младежът падна назад, удряйки главата си в стената до камината. От удара, масичката до него се наклони, а хеадбандът падна в пламъците.

Учиха се обърна, очите му бяха привлечени от нажежения метал. Той посегна да го вземе, но ръката му застина във въздуха.  
Там... на малката плочица се образуваха йероглифи. Беше скрит код... Как не се бяха сетили по-рано?

Шаринганът му автоматично се активира. Той беше и единственото средство, чрез което можеше да се прочете този език.

Саске се напрегна, щом прочете посланието.  
"Далеч, далеч на север... Отнет ви е приятел скъп... Но за да си го върнете, цена голяма трябва да платите...Часове летят, минутите не са безкрайни... А вие – дали сте всеотдайни?"

- Какво подяволите... – изръмжа Учиха. – Що за глупост?!

- Какво пише? – иззад момчетата долетя гласът на Сакура.  
Тя се приближи до Саске, който не откъсваше очите си от надписа, който все повече избледняваше.

- Това е загуба на време... – промълви той.

- Учиха! – извика момичето, с което леко го изненада. – Прочети го. Веднага.  
Младежът въздъхна с досада, но все пак направи това, което му бе казано.  
- Ой, Сай! – възкликна Наруто, който също се бе разбудил от цялата тази суматоха. – Какво е това?  
Но въпросът му остана без отговор.

- Не... – прошепна Сакура, поставяйки длан върху устните си. В съзнанието й се завъртя едно единствено име... А това, което предполагаше, че се е случило, въобще не й харесваше...  
Тя се обърна, отвори вратата и изтича навън.

- Чакай, Сакура-чан! – подвикна Наруто и хукна след нея. В стаята останаха само Саске и Сай.

- Досещаш се какво е станало, нали? – промълви Сай, а после последва останалите.

- Подяволите! – изкрещя Саске и заби юмрука си в стената.  
"Какаши..."

- Но...защо? – промълви Тсунаде, вгледана през огромният прозорец на своя офис. Беше още много рано, слънцето все още не се решаваше да даде началото на новия ден. По огромния небосвод разливаха своето далечно, и някак студено, сияние хиляди звезди. А луната, добила образа на съвършено остър сърп, разрязваше облака, който сякаш се опитваше да я задуши с тъмнината си.

Всички в стаята мълчаха. И сякаш в тази тишина се криеше отговорът, който никой не се осмеляваше да произнесе на глас.

- Нищо в дома му не беше покътнато. – продума Сакура. – Сигурно са го нападнали някъде навън...

- Но да го нападнат в Коноха и никой да не забележи?! – обади се разгневен Наруто. – Какаши е много силен... Как са успели...

- Било е неочаквано. – гласът на Саске прозвуча като шепот. – Намираш се сред позната обстановка. Мястото, където живееш. Познаваш всички. В този момент твоят гард пада. – За една секунда Учиха се озова зад Наруто, а студеното острие на кунаят му докосна врата на русокосото момче. – Лесно е. – добави Саске и с едно движение прибра оръжието в джоба си.

- Възможно е да е бил всеки. – каза замислено Сай.

- Нали разбирате колко е абсурдно да възникват съмнения между хората в селото, точно преди началото на война? – отбеляза Тсунаде и започна да крачи изнервено напред-назад. – Точно когато трябва да си имаме пълно доверие. – А относно това послание... Свързано е конкретно с вас.

- Вероятно е капан. – промълви Сакура. Момичето се обърна към Саске, който от своя страна присви очите си, щом срещна нейните. – Сигурно ти си причината. – заяви тя, при думите й всички замълчаха. – Последният от клана Учиха... Можеш да си от голяма полза на враговете ни.

- Наруто и Учиха в комплект. – съгласи се Сай. – Ако се докопат до тях с нас е свършено.

- Напълно сте прави! – въздъхна Тсунаде. – Сега е много рисковано, за да ви пратя да търсите Какаши. Може би първо трябва да открием предателят...Ако не са и повече...

- Но, ако стане прекалено късно... – възпротиви се Сакура, но хокагето поклати отрицателно глава.

- Нямам друг избор. Ако пратя други, не се знае дали Какаши ще е измежду живите. Заповедта ми е да останете в Коноха, да сте нащрек за нещо съмнително и да участвате в подготовката за войната. Всичко това до второ нареждане. Ясно ли е?!

- Хай! – обадиха се три гласа. Саске просто се обърна и излезе от кабинета.

- Добре, Ден 1-ви. – промърмори на себе си Сакура, докато отваряше големият тефтер с черни корици, който Тсунаде й бе връчила. Момичето прехапа отчаяно устни, когато зърна всичките неща, отредени за днес. Погледът й премина през дългия списък с нареждания. До всяко от тях имаше номер на съответния отбор, който трябваше да се заеме с посочената длъжност. На отделен лист Сак записа само тези, които бяха отредени за отбор 7.

- Пренасяне на важни свитъци и книги в подземията, снабдяване на къщите по главната улица с кашони с храна, дрехи и вода, помагане в снабдяването с дърва за огън и още много, много други...

Девойката прегледа всички, но се спря на свитъците и книгите. След като го подчерта, остави тефтера настрана и се обърна към останалите членове на отбора, разположили се по столовете зад нея. Намираха се в една от специално създадените шатри, в която сновяха напред-назад много хора, всеки зает с нещо.

- Избрах първата ни работа да е да пренесем всички важни свитъци и книги в подземията. Нарочно се спрях на нещо по-леко, за да загреем и да не се преуморяваме. Възражения?  
Наруто се ухили широко, скочи от мястото си и с въодушевление в гласа, извика.

- Остави на мен, Сакура-чан!  
Сай се усмихна по своя странно фалшив начин, а Учиха не реагира.

- Да вървим тогава. – отбеляза момичето и четиримата се запътиха към единствената библиотека в селото.

- Огромно е... – промълви Наруто, щом престъпиха прага на сградата. Пред тях се откри уникална гледка. Обширно кръгло пространство, а по протежението на стените – наредени високи етажерки, така че се получаваха многобройни коридорчета. Имаше едно единствено празно място, което бе заето от виещите се стълби, водещи към другите етажи. Застанеш ли на това място, и погледнеш ли нагоре, ще ти се стори, че тръгнеш ли да се изкачваш, ще достигнеш самия таван.

- Това е повече, отколкото очаквах. – въздъхна Сакура. – Да започнем с първия етаж. Наруто, - обърна се тя към момчето, чиято усмивка веднага озари лицето му. – Отиди и донеси няколко кашона. Господин Фуджи трябва да знае къде са.  
Сакура отиде до най-лявата етажерка, която се намираше точно под стълбите.

- Сай, трябва ми нещо високо, на което да стъпя. – продума тя, докато оглеждаше книгите на най-горния рафт.  
Разбрал какво трябва да направи, младежът извади скицника си и за секунди нарисува голяма маса, която се появи на нужното място. Сак се усмихна леко, след което се приближи до „новата мебел". С малко усилие се качи отгоре и се изправи.

- Предлагам аз да смъквам книгите, а вие ще ги носите на Наруто, който ще ги слага в кашоните. – каза високо тя, така че и русокосото момче да я чуе. Узумаки тъкмо се бе върнал, а в краката му имаше много картонени кутии. Четиримата се заловиха за работа в пълно мълчание. Неусетно изминаха 1, 2, 3 часа. Сакура усещаше как ръцете започваха да я болят, но не си и помисли да спре. Макар и 5-тия час да бе изтекъл, никой от тях не даваше признак на умора.

Вече бяха на последния етаж. Сакура се протегна и взе последните 4 тома. Бяха тежки и прашни. Момичето се закашля, очите й се насълзиха.

- Гаден прах... – продума на себе си. Още от малка имаше проблем с него. Тя се обърна и се опита да слезе, но не успя. Толкова ли високо беше винаги? Сак се поколеба какво да направи, в крайна сметка реши да остави книгите настрани, после да седне и тогава да скочи на земята. Но още преди да пусне томовете, отнякъде се появи Учиха, който застана до нея, очите му се плъзнаха по лицето й и застинаха там. Няколко секунди седяха неподвижно, а после, сякаш бе нещо нереално, ръката му се подвигна и остана така. Нима очакваше тя да я хване? Помагаше ли й?!

- Мога и сама. – продума хладно Сакура, но той не се отдръпна. Девойката изнервено се наведе, за да остави книгите и тогава се случи нещо,... което тя не предполагаше, че ще стане. Саске обгърна с ръце кръста й, вдигна я, и я свали на земята. После младежът взе книгите от ръцете й, заедно с още няколко други, които бяха останали, и тръгна към ухиления Наруто. Русокосото момче се радваше като малко дете на последния кашон.  
Девойката остана загледана в малкия бяло-червен знак на Учиха, преди да се усмихне едва забележимо и да се присъедини към останалите от отбор 7.


End file.
